


A brother to sooth your worries

by astrofishy



Category: The Ascendance Series - Jennifer A. Nielsen
Genre: Brotherly Love, Fluff, Gen, Pillow & Blanket Forts, Short One Shot, at least i think it's short, when you find out your parents are getting rid of you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 07:47:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30136290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrofishy/pseuds/astrofishy
Summary: Jaron overhears something from his parents that he doesn't like,goes and seeks comfort from darius
Relationships: Darius Eckbert & Jaron Artolius Eckbert III
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	A brother to sooth your worries

**Author's Note:**

> hii this is my first time writing a fic,obviously is isn't gonna be the best so please don't be harsh.I'll always welcome constructive criticism though! :) (also even though i checked there might still be spelling and grammar errors,sorry about that)

It was late in the night,and the castle was quite. Jaron lay on his bed staring at the ceiling,thinking. He should've been asleep by now but his mind was filled with too many thoughts.

Just about an hour ago,he was wondering around the castle when he saw his parent's room was still lit up. That was odd. His parents have a tight schedule with what being royalty so they always slept early. Curiousity overtook him and he crept closer,making sure not to make a slight sound,then leaned in on the door to hear what was going on.  
He couldn't hear much for they were speaking really quietly. Was what they were talking about really that important that they discussed it in such quiet voices in the middle of the night? all he could hear were snippets of their conversation;"Bymar" "arriving" when something they said caught his attention:"Jaron". That's when he leaned in closer and pressed his ear against the door:"-to a boarding school in a different country! Eckbert,we cannot do that!"  
Jaron moved his ear off from the door and took a few steps back. Could they really be?.....

He must've made enough noise,because his parents stopped talking and after a few seconds' pause he heard footsteps walking towards the door. He quickly ran back to his room,hoping his parents didn't see him. Once he was inside he threw himself on the bed and now,an hour later,he was still awake.

Jaron was still trying to comprehend what his parents were arguing about. They can't actually be thinking about sending him to a boarding school. Maybe he misheard? He was really hoping that was the case. He turned to the side and closed his eyes but just couldn't sleep. In the end,he gave up and decided to go to Darius's room. He often snuck in and slept next to him. Jaron never even wanted to have a separate room from Darius,he always felt comfortable sharing a bed with his brother. Hopefully He could help him.

Jaron quietly opened the door to Darius's room. He closed it behind him then tiptoed over to The bed. He tapped Darius's shoulder But that wasn't enough to wake him up. His brother _was_ quite a heavy sleeper. He shook his shoulder a little harder. Darius woke up with a start and turned his head over to Jaron. 

"Jaron?" he mumbled as he rubbed his eyes sleepily.

Jaron was about to start explaining why he was here,but Darius got his sleep intrupted enough nights by Jaron waking him up because of not being able to sleep in his own room,so he just scooted to the side to give his little brother room,then turned away and fell asleep immediately. Jaron hopped on and covered himself with the blanket and tried to actually get some sleep. About thirty minutes passed but he just _couldn't_. He shook darius awake again.  
"Darius,I can't sleep"  
Darius groaned,displeased at being woken again "Try harder".  
"I can't!" Jaron complained.  
Darius sighed and sat up."Okay,seen as you can't sleep how about we do something fun until you get tired enough?"  
Jaron stared blankly. "Fun like what?"  
"Maybe......we can build a pillow fort!"  
"Pillow fort?" Jaron questioned.  
"Yeah". Darius stood and started picking up his pillows. "Can you get more blankets and pillows from one of the guest bedrooms?"  
Jaron was confused and frankly thought it was a little stupid,but building a pillow fort was better than staying up alone with his thoughts.

The castle had many empty bedrooms,mostly for Noblemen and royalty or anyone of higher class visiting the castle for diplomatic reasons. His father ensured they had the most plush beds to make sure those snobs felt comfortable,a single room contained everything for a pilowfort makers's needs.  
Jaron strode to the nearest bedroom,which was just down the hallway to Darius's room. When he opened the door and saw the decorations,he realized this was Amarinda's soon-to-be room. Princess Amarinda was the niece of the Bymarian king,the only ally Carthya has. For that reason,it was arranged that she would marry the person to take over the throne,Darius. His heart sank when he remembered it was only a few days until she came to Drylliad to stay permanently. Jaron didn't like that idea. Darius was the closest friend he has,and one of the only people who actually understood him. Jaron was afraid that when Amarinda gets here all his attention would go to her,and he'd be forgotten by his brother. He shook away that thought. Amarinda isn't here now,he can take as many pillows from her room as he wanted.

It was a bit hard for Jaron to open Darius's door with his hands filled with pillows and blankets. When he finally managed to open it he saw that Darius had already started building the fort. One corner of a blanket,which served as a roof,was wrapped around the bed pole,and Darius was using his sword as a support pillar on the other corner,Putting pillows at the base to keep it from tipping over. He noticed Jaron walk into the room "Ah,that's more than enough" he took some pillows from Jaron's hands and started stacking them at the side to form a wall,while Jaron covered each "wall" with a blanket. After a few minutes,the pillow fort was finally done."You go ahead,I'll be a second" Darius instructed. 

As Jaron crawled in,Darius went over to the bookshelf near his desk and pulled out a book. When he joined Jaron inside the fort,Jaron recognized the book he was holding. It was a fable written about a decade ago. He and Darius had loved that book when they were younger. He still remembers back when they still shared a room,how Darius and him would get ready for bed each night,then their mother sat between them,reading the book as they cuddled up excitedly in their blanket next to her. Sometimes Even their father would join. It was one of the few good memories Jaron had of his entire family getting along well,but that stopped happening after jaron got his own room.  
Now,after a long time,here they were;cuddled up in blankets with the book like old times. But thinking about his parents drowned him in anxiety again. And he remembered why he was here in the first place. Darius was starting to open up the book but Jaron wasn't paying attention and instead was looking at the floor nervously. Finally,he built up the courage to open up.

"Darius".  
Darius paused and looked over at Jaron.  
After a bit of hesitation,Jaron managed to blurt out "D- do you think father would ever send me away?"  
Darius's face dropped. It seemed to jaron like he almost expected this. Darius was gazing down at the open book in front of him,but he lifted his head and smiled softly at Jaron "Why would He ever do that?"  
Jaron thought for a moment.Then he decided he was right. Sure,he caused his father trouble,but that doesn't mean his father doesn't want him around,does it? They have their differences but they'll always love each other.  
"You're right......I'm just overthinking"

Jaron leaned his head on Darius's chest. Darius put one arm around him and started reading from the book in a calm,soothing voice. Jaron relaxed and closed his eyes. At that moment,everything was fine


End file.
